All Yours
by FaithTrustAndALittlePixieDust
Summary: Basically new kid who Percy thinks Annabeth likes. The new kid and Percy fight and.....Percy dies? Annabeth must go on a quest to bring him back. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

"Annabeth" I sang sitting down next to her by Zeus' fist.

"What do you want" she cantankerously replied.

"I'm sorry" I bowed my head. I wasn't sure what I was sorry for but I figured I'd done something to upset her so if I said I was sorry maybe she would tell me what I did.

"What for?" she laughed her golden hair waving in the breeze. I had the urge to touch it but I sat on my hands to stop them.

"Well I don't really know, you seemed upset and I just, you know, figured I must have done something so I thought I'd apologize" I explained sheepishly. She laughed again.

"You didn't do anything, silly, you know calling you seaweed brain is an insult to seaweed! They have a much higher brain capacity than you do Percy" she said throwing her hands in the air.

"HEY!" I punched her arm.

"Just kidding, no need to get violent! Jeez Percy" she rubbed her arm wincing.

"Are you ok?" I moved her hand away to look at her tanned arm. An ugly purple bruise took up a large portion of it.

"I AM SO SORRY" I squeaked, I had hurt her!

"Seaweed brain I'm fine, you didn't do that!" she cried.

"Then who did? Who hit my Annabeth? They are so dead" I was furious, who in the right mind would hit her!

"No one did! I got attacked by a hellhound, and since when was I _your_ Annabeth" she pushed my hand away.

"Since forever" I frowned slightly.

"Last time I checked you didn't own me" she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well then who does? How much do they want?" I joked.

"No one owns me! And if someone did I'd be worth like five pennies" she rolled her eyes. I disagreed with that, Annabeth was worth everything I owned.

"Well I've decided to kidnap you then! I own you" I wrapped my arms around her waist and we started wrestling.

"HELP KIDNAPPER" Annabeth half yelled, half laughed for the empty woods to hear.

"WHAT?" Grover came running out of the woods, twigs in his curly hair.

"Grover it was joke" I sighed.

"Sorry I don't mean to interrupt" he turned a furious red and tore his eyes away from us. What? Then I noticed Annabeth was kind of on top of me. She immediately jumped off, her cheeks flushing.

"You weren't interrupting anything" I said as the heat began to creep to my face. But he had already ran back into the woods.

I sat back down next to the fist and Annabeth sat down next to me. There was a very long awkward silence, sort of like an awkward hour. The conch shell ended it. It was dinner time. Annabeth stood up, dusting off the seat of her jeans and straightening her t-shirt. She offered me her hand and pulled me up.

We walked toward the dining pavilion hand and hand. I hated how we had to sit with our cabins. I had to sit all alone and it was terrible. I hated being alone in general. I'm just not one of those people that likes to be......alone. We made it to the door. I slipped my hand out of hers and was about to head to my table when Annabeth caught my wrist.

"For the record Percy I'm ok with me being ya know……..yours" she said softly and her cheeks tainted pink. I grinned.

"And I'm all yours Annabeth, all yours, no one else's" I said to myself as she spun on her heel.


	2. Woopsey :

**PJO is Ricks, sadly it is not mine *brushes away tears* though I do own Alex, what a shame that I hate that boy :] Anyways enjoy.**

"Beep. Beep. Beep. CRASH," I brought my hand down hard on the alarm clock. Oh well, it deserved it. I groggily rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stared at the bunk above my head. This is what I did in the mornings. I just laid in bed and thought. I know Annabeth, big surprise, right?

The truth is I have a lot of things to think about. There's the whole saving the world thing, you know in like two weeks on my completely not sweet sixteenth birthday. There's the whole Annabeth thing. There's the whole cryptic prophecy thing. There's the whole Rachel thing. There's the whole….oh never mind, I'm done boring you. I'm sick of thinking. All it does is confuse me.

I swung my feet out of bed and blearily ran a hand through my hair as I made my way to the bathroom. I was about to pull my shirt off when my cabin door bounced open, smacking the wall with a loud "THUD."

"Perce?" Annabeth's eyes were big and gray and awake. Knowing her she'd probably been up since like five _reading_ or something.

"Annabeth?" I said dropping my shirt back down so it covered my stomach.

"New camper, Chiron wants us to show him around" she explained, giving me a disapproving look at my messy cabin.

"Whatever you say Wise Girl, am I allowed to shower first?" I inquired.

"Oh please do" she wrinkled her nose like I smelled really bad.

"Fine, I'll be out in a few" I closed the distance to the bathroom in a few strides and shut the door behind me as she started to pick up my cabin and straighten the sheets on my bed. And that is why I love her.

I hurriedly showered, shampooing my hair and scrubbing the dirt from all my cuts and scrapes. I toweled off, did a quick shave **(he's fifteen, he would shave right? Don't really know 'cause I'm a girl haha)** and tied the towel around my waist again so I could go get some clothing. I creaked open the door. Annabeth was sitting cross legged on my newly made bed, her face in a wide grin at something she held in her hands. As I came out she looked up quickly and held up the photograph. I chuckled despite myself. I loved that photo. Annabeth and I were sitting by the lake, legs dangling in the water, facing each other. Annabeth's eyes were rolled back, a slight smirk on her pink lips. My face was in a wide grin and my arm was slung casually across her shoulders. Oh eighth grade, I missed how easy things were then. I mean well my life is never really simple but it was simpler. How I wished we could just be two normal half bloods, or at least as normal as half bloods can get.

"I like this one" she held up another one where we had our tongues stuck out at each other and Grover's face was all up near the camera making a face that read "Those two love birds."

"Me too" I grinned and surveyed my newly immaculate cabin.

"Looking for clothing?" Annabeth laughed.

"Nah!" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm "I was just going to go out like this" I pulled on the towel "Big fashion statement."

"It's all the rage in Paris" she rolled her eyes with a grin and threw a tee-shirt, some jeans, and a pair of boxers at me. This was why me and Annabeth were best friends, because I could go take a shower and she'd feel comfortable enough and know it was ok to clean up my cabin and then I could feel comfortable enough to walk out in my towel and she knows where I keep my tee-shirts and my underwear and my coke and that I'm not going to bite her head off if she throws on one of my sweatshirts if she's cold like she did just now.

"Thanks" I headed back to the bathroom to change. In about four seconds I was ready to go but apparently Annabeth didn't think so. She frowned and beckoned for me to come closer. Then she started messing up my hair. I rolled my eyes but let her do what she wanted.

"Who's the new camper?" I asked as we headed out of my cabin.

"Some guy, our age, don't remember his name, something with an A" she shrugged.

"A _new_ camper _our_ age? _No one_ makes it past sixth grade" I cried.

"Well guess he was lucky" she shrugged.

"Guess so" I said catching her arm as she tripped.

"Thanks" she blushed, straightened my sweat shirt and yanked me after her.

We came to a halt at the big house, laughing at Connor and Travis Stoll as they ran away from the Aphrodite cabin, makeup bags in their arms. Sitting on the whitewashed steps was a muscular boy who looked our age (guess Annabeth was right) judging from his glowing tan, messy blonde hair, and easy going stance, he seemed to be a son of Apollo.

"Hello there" I waved, loosening my grip on Annabet's hand.

"Hola" he waved back and sprang to his feet easily.

"I'm Percy and this is Wise- urm I mean Annabeth" I pointed to myself and then to Annabeth.

"And I'm Alex" he grinned, a perfect grin with pearly white teeth and I swear I saw Annabeth blush a little. Oh well too bad for Alex, she's mine, already pointed that out last night :]

"We'll be your tour guides today" I forced a smile and gestured for him to follow us. Annabeth interlocked one arm with mine and the other with his as we made our way around the camp, pointing out the amphitheater and the cabins and the archery range and the mess hall and so forth.

"Wait so who are your 'rents" he asked mussing Annabeth's blond hair as we sat on the beach. I resisted the urge to spray him with water, I could always blame it on my father.

"Po-sieden all the way" I punched the air a few times with my fist.

"Athena" Annabeth shrugged.

"I would've thought Aphrodite" he said. Yup he's a stupid little flirt. I already hate him. Annabeth looked like she was going to slap him but I guess she decided against it.

"Annabeth is much too pretty to be a daughter of Aphrodite, she's brainy too" I counteracted. Annabeth looked a little taken aback but then she blushed darker and smiled at me, hugging my sweatshirt tighter around her.

"Guess your right" he shrugged before continuing "But hey, aren't Poseidon and Athena like sworn enemies. Aren't you guys supposed to be enemies too, not boyfriend girlfriend?"

"Well uh ya they do hate each other" Annabeth chewed her lip. I_ do not approve of your friendship with my daughter,_ I thought back on.

"And we're not" I pointed my index finger between Annabeth and I "dating."

"Oh good" he breathed a sigh of relief. I rolled my eyes and Annabeth just continued to blush. Oh I would get this kid later.

"So I'll bring you to the Hermes' cabin, Wise-girl you go find Chiron and ask him what we should do next" I said.

"Whatever you say Seaweed Brain and thanks" she held up the sweatshirt.

"No problamo you can keep it like you do all the rest of them" I rolled my eyes. Annabeth has like a pile of my sweatshirts, kind of entertaining actually. But every so often she'll give them back for me to wear, says that after she wears them for awhile they don't "smell" like me anymore. _Girls._

"So Percy" Alex played with the sleeve of his shirt as we walked to the Hermes' cabin.

"So Alex" I rolled my eyes.

"You and Annabeth, you seem pretty close" I'm just hating this kid more and more.

"Uh ya. Best friends" I rolled my eyes again.

"Oh, ok" he said as we came to the doorstep.

"Well here you are" I jogged away "forgetting" to tell him to watch out for the Stoll brothers and to keep his stuff hidden. _Woops._

**Haha ok so I finally added another chapter. Notice I wrote this at like three in the morning so sorry if it isn't that great. If you've got any suggestion review. I won't post another chapter if I don't get like ten reviews so review review my little ones. Peace and love and candy and cookies to those who review. Oh and check out my other story, The Quest That Puts The Others To Shame. Well anywho bye bye beloved readers.**


	3. I make a friend and die?

**Thanks for reviewing guys, I'll try to keep them a little more in character this time, but there's just something about a jealous Percy that I like. Ghost, ya ok thanks for reviewing and I'm updating because I would prefer not to be taped to my keyboard, so ya know please don't tape me to my keyboard. Thanks.**

"So Annabeth what'd you say. You, me, ice cream, tomorrow night" he looked at her intently, his blonde hair glowing in the sun. I know right! Who's hair glows? That's unfair!

"Uhhh" her eyes opened wide.

"Please" he looked at her earnestly.

"Uhhh" I guess Annabeth wasn't used to this whole guys liking her thing.

"I'll pay" he flashed a perfect grin and I couldn't help but grind my teeth together as she flushed.

"Uhhh, sure I guess" she said tentatively.

"Great" he looked very pleased as he bent down and kissed her full on the mouth. My jaw just about dropped to my feet. I swear I just swallowed a fly.

_Ew._

Annabeth and Alex kissing; that is the most disgusting I have ever seen. Just ew. Her eyes flew open wide while his lips lingered on hers. I strolled casually out from behind the rock I was hiding behind.

"One word: ew" I strolled out trying to look nonchalant and casual.

"Percy!" Annabeth pulled back from Alex, wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

"Heyyyy" Alex dragged the word out so it sounded like he was drunk or something, I wouldn't doubt it.

"Hola" I waved.

"I gotta go, archery. Pick you up at seven" he flashed another grin that I swear "pinged" in the sunlight. _Why doesn't my smile ping? _

"Look at you Miss. Promiscuous, kissing boys you barely know" I let out a light chuckle though deep down all I could think was _It takes her nearly four years to kiss me and it only takes him one day to get her to shove her tongue down his throat._

"Oh shut up Percy and_ he _kissed _me_" she swatted at my arm.

"Just speaking the truth" I threw up my hands defensively.

"Hey Seaweed Brain that was a big word for you, promiscuous I mean" she laughed.

"Ya well that was a disgusting amount of affection from you" I rolled my eyes.

"I agree" she chuckled.

"Well you know me, Mr. Big-Prophecy-Man-Wanted-by-All-and-Super-Busy, so gotta go train" I sprang to my feet before I could say something that I would regret.

"Percy" she called after me but I continued to jog, pretending like I hadn't heard her. I can only keep up my cool guy act for so long you know.

"Ew. Ew. Ew. Stupid Alex, hate him, double ew, gross, hate him" I grumbled incoherently. I jogged toward the Amphitheater; a little training never hurt anyone, right? I chopped up some innocent dummies and made some little kid cry, which I later felt really bad about and brought him down to the Big House to get a band-aid.

"You all set Timmy?" I held his hand as we walked out of the infirmary.

"Percy" he looked up at me, his big eyes full of hope "will you be my friend?"

"Sure Timmy" I gave his hand a squeeze.

"Come on Percy" he tugged me towards the beach.

"Coming…" I jogged after him, scooping his four year old form up, propping him on my hip, spinning in circles until we made it to the sand. I tossed him the water and he hit it flailing and laughing.

"You're silly Percy" he giggled, pulling himself out of the water, sopping wet.

"Ya I am kid" I lounged in the sand, my hands over my head.

"What's wrong Percy" he plopped down in front of me, sitting cross legged.

"Oh nothing" I sat up to face him.

"Yes there is" he rocked back and forth, getting his wet clothes caked in sand.

"Ok ya there is" I gave in, leaning on my elbows so my face was level with his.

"What is it?" he cocked his little head to the left, a look of pure curiosity on his face.

"Just…I'm a jealous boy" I laughed lightly at how stupid it sounded but Timmy didn't laugh. Instead he patted my hand with his pudgy one and said "How can I help you?" I can see it now. Dr. Timothy ,world renowned psychiatrist.

"Ya know Timmy, thanks for offering but I don't think there's really anything either of us can do" I nodded my head, convincing myself too.

"Sure there is Percy, there's always something we can do" he held himself up on his palms.

"Timmy…I just, I don't want to upset her" I winced, fiddling my thumbs.

"Is he going to upset her more than you would?" he pondered. Jeez, this kid's deep for a four year old.

"I don't know Timmy" I shrugged, my eyebrows furrowing together in concentration._ Would Alex hurt Annabeth?_

"Well think about it Percy. Jeez, use your brain" he rolled his eyes.

"What are you, a son of Athena?" I cried. He was reminding me more and more of Annabeth by the second.

He shook his head "Nope, Dionysus" her grinned.

"What?" I choked.

"Ya, Daddy's got a soft spot for you, you know that?" he giggled.

"Ha, he hates me" I chuckled dryly.

"Oh Daddy acts like he hates everyone, he lies" Timmy shrugged, piling some sand into a castle like shape. Ok maybe this kid would end up being a drunk instead.

"Well he sure does have an odd way of showing his affection" I rolled my eyes.

"That's just how he is. Daddy starts teasing you, forgetting your name, being mean, you know he likes you" he laughed, sticking a rock out of the top of his castle.

"Whatever you say Timbo" I rolled my eyes and added a seaweed moat around it.

"Well what are you gonna do about" he said, not looking up from his work.

"About your dad showing his affections oddly?" I raised an eyebrow. _What was this kid talking_ _about?_

"No! About that boy that likes her, silly" he rolled his eyes.

"Oh Alex….." I stopped, mockingly stroking my chin. "I think I'm going to talk to him about it."

"Smart" he giggled, pressing his hand into the sand.

"You stay here…I'll be back" I hopped to my feet. Timmy scratched at some sand on his elbow, looking uncomfortable. _I can fix that. _ I willed the water to soak him, washing off all the sand and he stuck his tongue out at me, dripping wet all over again. I placed my hand on his little shoulder and dried him off. He grinned a toothless grin at me and gave me an encouraging look.

I jogged off in the general direction of the cabins. _If I were a pigheaded Apollo kid with a crush on Annabeth where would I be? Ohhhh Alex, come out, come out, wherever you are! _I spotted him by Zeus's Fist, resting, an old practice sword by his side.

"Yo Alex" I jogged towards him, fingering Riptide in my pocket. _I will not get in a fight. We are just calmly, rationally chatting……yes that's the word chatting, about Annabeth._

"Perce" he lifted his hand up in a half hearted sort of greeting.

"We need to talk" I dropped to the ground next to him.

"Aw man are you mad at me, 'cause of Annabeth?" he looked up briefly.

"No I'm not mad" I said slowly, with much concentration.

"Then what'd you need?" he put down his sword, and ran a hand through his hair.

"It is about Annabeth…."

"I knew you were mad"

"I'm not mad"

"Ya you are, I'm sorry Percy…if I had known!"

"No! Alex, that's not it. I just…I just don't want her to get hurt" I looked down at my hands.

"I would never-" he started but I cut him off.

"No, let me talk for once. Annabeth is my best friend. I've known her forever and she's a tough girl. But….Annabeth is….she hasn't had the easiest emotional life. Alex I _swear_ if you hurt her, you will regret it and that's not a threat, that's a promise" I continued. Wow that came out a lot more menacing than I though it would.

"Percy I wouldn't hurt her" he wouldn't look me in the eye.

"I don't care what you say, I'm just saying if you hurt her you'll regret. I love Annabeth and if anyone so much as upsets her I am not going to be a happy camper" I bore my eyes into his.

"What do you own her or something? Annabeth is a perfectly capable girl and she doesn't need your scrawny butt defending her" he jumped to his feet, an angry expression washing over his face.

"I know better than you do that Annabeth is a perfectly capable person who has saved my butt more times than I can count but she is my best friend and I don't want her to get hurt. And yes she _is _mine. I've held the world up for her, comforted her in an underwater bubble while she cried her eyes out over a traitor, kissed her in a volcano, blown up her dad's car, rode the tunnel of love with her when I was twelve, danced with her on Mount Olympus, been on three quests with her, and risked the whole world just to save her, so don't you come in here and pretend like you have the slightest idea of how things work" I stood up, towering over him, bringing my face close to his, nearly growling. "And don't you dare call me scrawny, because you _know _I could beat you in a fight."

"Could not"

"You wanna bet?"

"Ya I wanna bet!"

"Well what are you waiting for, right here, right now, you and me"

"Fine"

"Bring it on Pretty-boy"

"Oh I'm bringing it Sea Freak"

At Camp Half-Blood we don't have fist fights, oh no, we're far above that. We have sword fights. Yes those tend to get a little bloodier and dirtier but hey, it's all cool. Plus this kid has no experience. He stands no chance. I'll even go easy on him. I swung the hilt of my sword at his face and he staggered backwards, rubbing at the bruise already blossoming on his jaw. He picked up his sword and attempted to take a swing at my side but I easily parried it and feinted to the right, scratching his arms and legs. This was just too easy.

He managed to get a stab at my arm but I quickly retaliated with a slash at his cheek. He tried to get at my legs but I took a step back and hit him on the head with Riptide's hilt. I had him begging for mercy, well not really, but on the ground in a matter of minutes. I capped Riptide and turned on my heel.

_Ha, told you I could beat him. _Alex stumbled to his feet as I walked away. I hope I hadn't beaten him up too bad, but he needs to know that A) Apollo kids aren't the best swordsman B) I'm the prophecy kid so I get like double the training and C) Annabeth is a "paws off", "taken" girl.

I heard a "woosh." _Wind? _I thought drearily; I should have known better. _Ouch._ I thought faintly. I reached back to touch where I had been hit. Right between my shoulder blades was an arrow, just the end of it sticking out, which meant….. OH GODS NO!!!!!!!! Then I felt the pain, like no pain I had ever felt. I dropped to the ground, writhing, trying to pull it out. I felt on fire. I couldn't move. I knew it was in my heart. I just knew it. I yanked the bloody arrow out but the damage was done. I was a dead man. I glanced up; Alex had a look of horror on his face…like "Oh-my-gods-I-killed-him." Ok I just beat him to a pulp in a matter of minutes and he goes and aims and stupid arrow at my heart! Jeez! I wasn't that serious about this fight!

"Percy! Alex!" Annabeth came running towards us a smile on her face, which was easily wiped off when she saw on closer examination the bruises and scrapes on Alex's face. Annabeth tossed her blonde ponytail over her shoulder and ran to Alex's side and said "Are you ok?" He nodded. I felt myself getting farther and farther away. Annabeth slowly turned on her heel and her hand flew to her mouth and she leaned up against Alex's chest, "PERCY!" she shrieked. _I thought you were all mine Annabeth. Prove it._

**Ok so I tried. Really hard. Sorry about mistakes and stuff. Constructive Criticism accepted, flames not particularly appreciated, please review. Should I make the story in Annabeth's point of view now? Or Percy's from the Underworld? I think Annabeth's would be a little bit more fun but whatever you guys want. Sorry for grammatical/ spelling errors, I really am. Review my young ones.**


	4. Screw logic, life's not fair

**Now I've got Annabeth's point of view….hope you like it? I might switch to Percy's later but the whole changing POV things kind of confused me so I'll see what I can do. Enjoy :]**

Annabeth's point of view

"PERCY" I shrieked, my hand flying to my mouth as I stumbled backwards so far that I fell against Alex's chest. I hurriedly pushed away from the tall blonde boy and staggered towards my best friend, barely able to stand straight with him, lying right there._ He couldn't be dead, could he? He couldn't be._ I quickly checked his pulse. Nothing. _Ok calm down Annabeth. Be logical. What would Athena do?...she'd probably have a party and dance on his grave,_ I though bitterly._CPR. Yes, ok deep breathes Annabeth._

I thought back on the CPR course I did a few summers ago. Two breathes. I tilted his head backwards, held his nose and took a deep breathe before pressing my lips to his. I forced myself to give him another breathe and then screeched for Alex to go get Chiron. He scurried off as I located Percy's sternum and started doing compressions, thirty. Then I went in for breathes, and compressions. My arms started getting tired but I didn't care, I would keep him breathing, keeps his body working. I waited for Alex to come back. He didn't.

"SOMEONE GO GET CHIRON" I screeched, not that anyone could hear me, but hey it was worth a try. Miraculously Grover came running into the clearing. Unfortunately he fainted when he noticed a possibly dead Percy in my arms. I inwardly growled before taking another breath and tilting Percy's head back again. Chiron came running, or rather galloping, to us, Alex close at his heels.

"Annabeth." Chiron said softly.

"Wait," I panted, finishing up my breaths and turned back to him as I started my umpteenth round of compressions.

"Annabeth stop." Chiron knelt down and gently pulled my away.

"No! I can't stop; he needs me to keep…" I trailed off, struggling out of his grasp. I started in again on my CPR but Chiron stopped me, my arms, aching from compression and my throat dry from trying to make a dead man breathe.

"Annabeth he's gone." Chiron stated simply.

"No he's not!" I cried.

"Annabeth, come, we'll take Percy to the Big House." he said carefully choosing his words.

"He'll be ok, right?" I chewed on my lip. I knew the answer to my unanswered question though. Percy was gone and there was nothing we could do about it. But I was sick of being logical. Screw logic.

Chiron swung both Percy's lifeless body and me onto his back and took of galloping towards the Big House. I faintly noticed Alex glancing sorrowfully at the arrow. He had a look of pure shame on his face as he gently picked Grover up over his shoulder. I almost felt bad for him, _almost_.

My arms ached but I helped Chiron carry Percy to the infirmary. His face was pale and ashen, his green eyes were glassy. His skin was unnaturally cold. We set him down on one of the cots.

"Annabeth, honey, please sit." Chiron pushed me gently into a chair by Percy's bed.

"Don't tell me, I don't want to hear it" I turned away from him so he couldn't see the tears glistening in my eyes.

"I'll be just outside if you need me" he tenderly patted my head before exited the room, eyeing me with concerned eyes. Slowly, I eased myself out of the plastic chair and crawled next to Percy on the bed.

"Percy" I groaned, running a hand through his always unruly hair. A tear trickled down my cheek and I half expected him to reach up and brush it away but of course he didn't, he couldn't. His green eyes, always so full of joy and happiness were cold and lifeless, lacking their usual sparkle. I burst out crying. _My Percy._

I ran a hand along his tanned cheek, slightly sunburned under his eyes. His cheeks faintly scratched up weren't flushed like they usually were. I curled up closer to his body, tears trickling down my cheek, his blood getting in my hair but it didn't matter. Percy was gone. I wouldn't be able to live. Yeah, I know melodramatic. Make fun. See if I care.

I cried for awhile, just laying there sobbing. After awhile I think I must have run out of tears because when I stopped my steady flow of tears I still felt like crying. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I fell asleep. Oh jeez, this is weird. Sleeping next to some dead guy, I know what your thinking, _Creepy girl, must be insane._ You think this as you take a step back. You know what, take two, I won't miss you.

"I'm worried about her" Chiron was whispering to someone. I could almost feel their sympathy and concern, scrutinizing my puffy eyes. I ignored them.

"Who isn't? She hasn't moved in hours" someone sniffled that I recognized as Grover.

"We're gonna miss him" someone said gruffly, Poseidon?

I ignored them, tightened my grip on Percy's neck and fell asleep again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sand fell lightly through my fingers, catching the wind, blowing up and up until I couldn't see it again. I recalled sitting here what seemed like ages ago, when Percy had gone missing. Only this time he wasn't coming back. This time he was gone. For real.

I could see why Percy liked it out here. Everything was so simple, so peaceful. Just sand, sea, and sky. The three s's.

Sadness filled the camp. Grover sniffled all day. Tyson bawled like a baby. Chiron kept his mouth shut and let his miserable, cheerless eyes paint his emotions out for us. I cried myself to sleep. They all pitied me, _Poor little Annabeth, lost her best friend._ Alex sulked in corners, trying to avoid the campers who snickered at him. Oh he got it good when I beat him up.

_The moment I had woken up and found Percy's body gone I had jumped out of the hospital bed. I was greeted with Alex. He killed Percy. I didn't take it so well._

_"You!" I cried wagging a finger at Alex. My voice shook. How could he do this?_

_"You killed my Percy!" I yelled, my voice full of anger but eyes filled with liquid sadness._

_"I-I-I I didn't mean to." Alex stuttered, taking a tentative step away. His face was sheepish and he hung his head in shame. I had no sympathy for him._

_"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU'RE A MURDERER!" I shrieked._

_"Annabeth I didn't mean to. I didn't know…" he stammered. _

_"Do you think I care?" My hands balled into fists, my finger nails painfully digging into my palms._

_"I didn't know I could do that, I didn't mean too, I'm sor-"I didn't give him time to explain though. I nailed him right in the face. His nose broke with a sickening yet wonderfully satisfying crack. Alex fell flat on his back, his head hitting the stone floor, hard. I hope he got a concussion. Maybe if I'm lucky he'll go into a coma. _

Sorry Alex but you're a jerk face and I'm ashamed that your mouth ever came in contact with my once clean lips. I pursed my lips. I missed Percy. I never really realized how hard life would be without him. Really, there was no one to laugh with, no one to call Seaweed Brain, no one to hold me when I cried, no one to hold my hand, there was no one who would take the time to sit on my bed next to me and just watch me read, no one who would catch me when I fell, no one who would put up with my rants, no one could live up to Percy. No one could make me smile the way he could, or make me laugh the way he could. Percy was irreplaceable, inimitable, he was a one of a kind.

I hopped up, dusting off the seat of my shorts and trudged towards cabin three. The Athena cabin was number six and I laughed lightly, realizing that it was divisible by the Poseidon cabin, 3. I turned to my right as if to tell Percy. A choked sob caught in my throat when I realized he wasn't there. I closed the distance between the Poseidon cabin and I in less than three seconds, crashing on Percy's bed. I buried my face in the sheets that still smelled like him. I didn't quite fit on the mattress because it was molded to his shape. Sitting on his bed was everything we found in his pockets: Riptide, a pack of gum, a sand dollar, a couple bucks, and a photograph, the one of him giving me a piggy back ride.

I bit my tongue to keep the tears from flowing and fingered the well worn photo. I crawled over to the pile and gently picked up the gum, a few pieces left, spearmint. I tenderly placed it back down and toyed with the sand dollar. There seemed to be nothing special about it but knowing Percy it was probably some kind of key to saving the world. I ignored the money and took Riptide in my hands. It was just a ball point pen but it was something so much more, so magnificent. Like Percy, just a silly boy who meant so much more to me, my best friend, my security blanket, my…I started crying all over again. I don't know what it is about crying but it just makes me sleepy I guess because I fell asleep, clutching Riptide, in cabin three.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*

"Annabeth?" Chiron, gently shook me awake.

"What?" I groggily swatted his hand away.

"We're-We're burning the shroud, I thought you might just say what you were going to say last time" he stuttered, helping me out of Percy's bed.

"Ok" I chewed on my lip.

"Why don't you go take a shower and get dressed and meet us by the beach in an hour or so" Chiron said slowly, straightening Percy's bed. I swatted away his hands. I wanted Percy's bed to be just like he left it, messy and unmade.

Chiron and I silently left the unruly cabin and parted our ways, him to the Big House, me to cabin six. I quietly stalked around my siblings and weaved my way to the bathroom, taking as short a shower possible. Wincing, I ran a brush through my knotted hair and pulled a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts on. I fished around for a sweatshirt and found something that brought tears to my eyes again. Percy's sweatshirt and it still smelled like him and everything. I slipped it on over my shirt and hurried out of the cabin, careful to avoid all of my siblings who were now awake. Malcolm eyed me with concern, others looked at me with confusion or sympathy or pity.

The door creaked shut behind me and I collapsed against the tree where Percy and I has sat so often studying Greek and what not. What would I say? How could I sum it all up into something less than six and half hours long? I reached into my pockets, retrieving a chewed up pencil and a piece of notebook paper and started scrawling stuff on it, anything that came to mind about Percy. After I was satisfied I stuffed it back in my pocket, hopped up, and made my way toward the beach. It was all set up, the shroud and everything. It was such a pretty shroud, what shame it had to burn.

"Annabeth?" I spun on my heel, face to face with Sally Jackson. She'd came the moment Mr. D told her that he was gone. I could clearly see her racing into the camp, eyes filled with tears, crying "Where's my Percy?" Her eyes were all red and puffy and her hair hung in a mess at her shoulders. I bet we looked like twins.

"Mrs. Jackson!" I stammered.

"I'm so sorry," she pulled me into a hug.

"You shouldn't be sorry, it wasn't your fault" I said, trying to catch my breathe.

"I just-I cant believe he's gone. He had so much going for him" she briskly wiped away a tear.

"Join the club" I laughed bitterly, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"You can cry" she patted my shoulder.

"I just, I miss him" I buried my face in her shoulder and she ran her hand over my hair and comforted me like the mother I had always wanted.

"I wish there was someway we could bring him back" she whispered wistfully, keeping her arm around my shoulders walking me away from the shroud.

"Me too" I sighed. There was nothing we could do. Or was there?

**Ok I know that was like the most depressing and sad chapter you have ever read but I pretty promise it will get better. To all of those who think Alex is a jerk face I agree, it's painful to write about him, and I hope you guys enjoyed Annabeth punching him. Review, review and you'll get cookies. Ok well virtual cookies but same thing. Love you guys**


	5. Chapter Five

"Percy" I started softly. "He was my best friend and I miss him" _Oh gods I was already crying. Stop Annabeth, stop crying. You don't cry. You're going to be sixteen really soon, you can't cry. You're strong._

"Percy was a really great guy" I read off my card. Oh screw the card. I tossed it over my shoulder and cleared my throat, swallowing the sob in my throat.

"Most of you know him" I continued, my voice tight with sadness, already hurting from swallowing the tears. "And if you know him then you know how he is. You know that when he walks into a room it seems like the sun is shining brighter. When he laughs the world seems to be a happier place. When he cries, the world cries with him. He's always so kind and thoughtful. Percy is something really special. Sure he's the prophecy kid. But I mean he could let that go to his head and order everyone around like he's Zeus or something but he doesn't do that. No, Percy, my Percy took that prophecy so his cousin wouldn't have to. He risks his life on a daily basis for others. You'd have to be insane not to love him. I was a different person before I met him. He's softened me up. Look at me I'm crying? He always seems to prove me wrong, something most of you don't even bother trying" I heard a few scattered laughs. A little kid was standing next to Dionysus, started bawling hysterically. Dionysus patted his head. Weird, affection coming from him?

"I hated him when we were young. I thought I would never talk to him, much less wear his clothes and be crying over his…_death_. He proves me wrong. He always does. Sure his brain is full of kelp" I let out a watery laugh "but it's good quality kelp. It's selfless kelp. It's caring kelp. It's courageous kelp. It's my kelp. I love that kelp. I love him. I miss him and he hasn't even been gone a week. I wish he could prove me wrong this time and come back from the dead. I really wish he could. So when you're stuck in a situation. Don't stand there like an idiot. Think 'What would Percy do?' because it would be the right thing to do. When you love someone, love like Percy does. When you think about what you want to be. Be like Percy. You can't go wrong there." I let out a sob and wiped my nose on the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-ood bye" I was full out bawling now. I just noticed that I was talking about Percy like he was still here. That just got me crying harder as I realized he wasn't here, like shaking as the sobs wracked through my body. I vaguely felt one of the Stoll brother's pull me away, Travis, and hand me a tissue, one hand around me, the only thing keeping me from falling apart. Who knew? Usually the Herme's kids are the ones breaking things, not keeping them together.

Later that night I sat in Cabin six, head phones in my ears, tissues by my side, siblings keeping a safe distance, covers in a twisted pile at the foot of my bed, and eyes finally losing their red and puffiness. I clicked on my iPod. Some song by Taylor Swift started playing. I wrinkled my nose. What was this even doing on my iPod? Then I realized what song it was. I'm Only Me When I'm With You.

_Percy and I were sitting in his cabin like we usually did on Saturday mornings while everyone else was at breakfast. I was flipping absentmindedly through Percy's CDs when I found a Taylor Swift one and I burst out laughing._

_"What is this?" I clutched my sides._

_"Oh that. Tyson's" he chuckled and popped it into the CD player. Sure Percy, nice try, we know you have a secret Taylor Swift obsession. "I'm Only Me When I'm With You" rang throughout the room. We started laughing and jumping around his room, singing along with the music, our voices horribly out of pitch._

_"I'M ONLY UP WHEN YOU'RE NOT DOWN!" I had his Minotaur horn clutched in my hand like a microphone._

_"DON'T WANT TO FLY IF YOU'RE STILL ON THE GROUND" Percy finished with a long high note, a pretty terrible and earsplitting one I might add._

_"This is the stupidest song" he laughed collapsing on his bed. I fell down next to him._

_"Kind of reminds me of me and you" I sighed, snuggling up to his shoulder._

_"You're right" he nodded his head._

_"Does that make us stupid?" _

_"Yup"_

_"But we already established that fact, right?"_

_"Speak for yourself" he chuckled._

_"Oh so now I'm the stupid one?" I cocked my eyebrow at him._

_"Yup" he nodded his head._

_"Think what you want Kelp head" I rolled my eyes. That's when he started tickling me and before I knew it we were both laughing hysterically, screeching "STOP! STOP!" as we tickled each other. So there you have it. I'm Only Me When I'm With You is our tickle song. It's our eight o'clock in the morning on a Saturday song. It's our let's scream at the top of lungs song. It's our make fun of song. It's our cheer each other up song. It's our song._

I reached immediately for the tissues and forced myself to listen to the rest of the song. I swear I could almost feel next to me laughing. I blew my nose on the tissue. I wish there was something I could do. You know what? I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, capable of anything. Let's go prove me wrong. Let's go bring Percy back. I mean really, I can't be moping around my cabin all day, listening to Taylor Swift, not cool. So I did what the old Annabeth would do. I jumped out of bed, stuffing my iPod under my pillow, the tissues in my pocket (just in case) and hurried out the door, ignoring my siblings calling "Annabeth!" after me. I rushed to the Big House. Chiron was playing Pinochle with Mr. D. They both look upset as they played their cards.

"Chiron" I called, my voice cracking.

"Annabeth what's the matter?" he put his cards down in his lap as I jogged up the front steps.

"I want to bring him back" I said, rocking from my heels to the balls of my feet, following the ceiling fan with my eyes as it went around and around and around.

"Isn't that cute, Annie Belle wants to bring her little boyfriend back" Mr.D laughed but his eyes were sad, like he was actually upset Percy was gone. Must be drunk.

"Annabeth….." Chiron looked at me with concern and sympathy.

"Listen Chiron. It's either you help me out with this and give me your permission or I go on my own without your permission. That's that. You can't convince me otherwise so don't even try" I crossed my arms defiantly.

"Well" he clapped his hands together "looks like we've got another quest on our hands." That's why I love him.

"Thanks" I chewed on my lip.

"Well what are you waiting for kid, oracle time" Mr. D rolled his eyes "We don't have all day here!"

To the oracle. Great, a dried up mummy dressed in a far from stylish outfit ready to tell me it's not possible or that I'm going to die. I'm pumped.

**Ok so seriously sorry that this is so short and you had to wait so long. Um sorry if it's still sad and depressing, from here on out there will be adventure, happy chapters with hints of sadness of course. Ok I have a question for you! Who do you want to go on the quest with Annabeth? Umm other than that please review. Sorry if there was any mistakes. Constructive Critiscm appreciated. Candy to those who review. Over and out.**


	6. Blue and Yellow

"Prophecy please" I smiled sweetly at the mummy. This thing was giving me the creeps, with the whole way too colorful dress and the leathery skin and the tufts of black hair. The Aphrodite kids really needed to get to her.

_"Three young heroes will travel west_

_Your task can be done, just try your best_

_One of the three will face a terrible end_

_A choice will decided the fate of all to come_

_Keep in mind there is always a price to pay_

_Choose wisely and remember there is more than one way"_

"Um thanks?" I quickly spun on my heel. I'd only been up here two times before this, one for the "Great Prophecy" and for my quest last year. Well neither of those went too well. I realized with a start that Percy and I had now been on the same amount of quest. Ha take that Percy.

I tromped towards the porch where Chiron and Mr. D sat conversing quietly with wild hand motions; the little boy with Dionysus at the funeral yesterday was sitting next to him, nodding his head gravely.

"I'm back" I creaked open the screen door and collapsed in a teak chair, dark with weather. I recited the prophecy to them and I could tell Chiron's mind was whirling, a million miles a second.

"I think it's time we call a meeting of the Cabin heads" Chiron said after some thought. I nodded and he went off to fetch them, Silena, Beckendorf, Connor and Travis, the new Apollo kid, Clarisse, you get the point.

I started talking to the little boy as Chiron galloped off to get the cabin heads.

"Hi Annabeth!" he waved at me.

"How do you know my name?" I cocked a thin eyebrow at him.

"Percy," he nodded his head, a sad expression coming over his face.

"Oh?"

"Yup, we had girl talks" he puffed out his chest as if proud of this. "And we made sand castles together."

"Oh did you?" I nodded, trying to keep my expression light at the mention of Percy. I think I managed because I mean really, the idea of Percy having "girl talks" and building a sandcastle with some four year old was pretty entertaining, yet so like him.

"Yes we did! He's my friend. Why do our friends die?" he pouted.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem fair does it?" I chewed on my bottom lip and I distantly felt my tongue poking out in concentration. It really wasn't fair. I know, I know life's not fair but why can't it be? Why couldn't everything just be black and white, clean and simple, why did things have to be messy and gray? It didn't seem right.

"It isn't fair" he nodded in agreement.

"I miss him."

"Me too."

"He was my best friend, still is."

"I'm Timmy by the way," he grinned, a toothy grin that didn't travel to his big violet eyes.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Timmy" I grinned back at him, though I doubted my grin traveled to my eyes either.

"Annabeth, meeting, Timmy if you want to come your welcome" Chiron tapped me on the shoulder and beckoned me over to the other table, the one where all my friends were sitting.

"So what's up?" the head of the Demeter cabin, clasped her hands together as I slipped into my seat, next to where Percy's empty seat was. I choked up but bit my tongue and somehow disguised it as a cough.

"I'm getting Percy back." I cut straight to the point, no nonsense, no grey, just came right out with it.

"You could say _we_, it's not like we're going to let you get Percy on your own, you'd mess it up" an all too familiar voice came from behind us.

"Thalia?" my eyes opened wide as I spun around to view the tall, wiry girl with black spiky hair. She was glowing, looking happier than she'd ever been.

"Hey Annabeth" she sauntered over and gave me a quick hug, slipping into an empty seat.

"What are you doing here?" I gaped at her. Her skin was smooth and flawless, not a single blemish on it, her hair, though spiky was shiny and her clothes fit perfectly and her eyes were all….._smiley_. Weird.

"We're all here. Big war coming up, you know, once you get Percy back Kronos is going to hit, and he's going to hit hard. You need us" she shrugged.

"I thought you guys were like going all crazy, hunter chick on those monsters" Travis Stoll frowned at her, his already high eyebrows arching up farther.

"Yeah well, we can only do so much. There's not a lot of demigods left and Lady Artemis figured that while she's gone fighting Typhon we should stick with you guys. 'Stick together' she says and something about geese formations." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh" Connor nodded, his hand slowly inching towards Silena's diamond bracelet which she had carelessly left on the table. Just as his finger tips touched it, without even glancing at him, Silena slapped his hand so hard that he cried out in pain.

"Ok so as I was saying _we're_ going to get Percy back. We need him and even if the prophecy is bad and chances are slim we're gonna do it." I nodded me head. We would do it. We'd succeed too.

"I'm coming whether you want me to or not." Thalia crossed her arms, her electric blue eyes daring anyone to challenge her authority. No one did.

"Can we hear the prophecy, princess or are you going to make us go without telling us?"Clarisse ran a hand through her stringy hair. If she just showered she could be so much more attractive. Oh well I don't even think the Ares' Cabin has working bathroom. I do admit she is a mean fighter though. And based on that fact I told her the prophecy, not that I couldn't take her in a fight, because I could but….I'm not really in a suitable mind frame at the moment.

"So who else wants to come?"

"Sorry Annabeth but I've got places to go, people to see, such as my girlfriend Kelly" that new Apollo guy placed the ping pong ball he was juggling back on the table and jumped off the porch, chasing after an Aphrodite blonde who was rather…._developed _in certain areas. Looks like the Apollo kids are still rhyming and getting the girls.

"Annie, we've got a…uh _mission_…..yeah mission!" Connor said after some thought, a mischievous look in his eyes. I had a feeling the Stoll brother's "mission" was a little more along the lines of a "prank."

"I'd come but they need me here" Clarisse said, trying to look arrogant but I didn't miss the glance she shot Chris or the smile he made in response as they both, pushed out of their chairs and clattered down the steps. They started off towards the Amphitheater and when they thought they were out of sight their hands linked together. Silena squealed and leaned against Beckendorf's shoulder. He seemed quite happy at this.

"Would if I could but I can't. Mother has me on a special mission. However Annabeth, I really would like to be there when you and Percy reunite and kiss! Just don't forget what happens and I want details when you come back!" she tugged Beckendorf out of his seat, wagging her index finger at me, the other arm locked tightly around Beckendorf's waist. I rolled my eyes.

"Can I come?" Timmy looked up at me, anticipation in his big eyes. I would like to say that I had the willpower to say no.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes Timmy?"

"You know how you were upset about life being not fair?"

"Yes Timmy"

"I know you want things to be black and white because you don't like things grey, but think about it this way. Would you really want things to be blue and yellow when they could be green?"

**Okay. I tried my best. I know this was a long wait and I'm sorry I've just been super busy. I'll try to update soon. I want reviews! Haha I know this story already has a lot of reviews so just...keep reviewing. You know you want to. Go ahead clickety clickety on the review button. Ok so anyways I tried, sorry for spelling mistakes and other stuff like that. Just so you know this is like "my last olympian"version, even though Rick's was so much cooler. Hope you enjoyed and review my young ones. Over and out.**


	7. Defeat is not a good feeling

"ANNABETH TO YOUR RIGHT!" Timmy screeched, pointing with his left hand at the Dracnae blundering towards me, fighting off a Cyclops with his right.

"Thanks!" I called out, swiftly slamming my knife into her stomach.

"Thalia! I got your back!" I cried jogging toward Thalia who had four monsters on her, two Dracnae, one Fury, and something I didn't recognize. Together we took on the Dracnaes. Then we moved onto the Fury who we had in a pile of dust before she even saw us coming. The thing neither of us recognized proved to be something a little more difficult but after some expert tree climbing and the help of a hand grenade from the Stoll Brothers we had it in a dainty pile of powder on the cool forest floor.

"Good work girls" Timmy grinned up at us, taking a swig of something that looked suspiciously like wine, but on closer inspection was Juicy Juice, and popping a grape into his mouth. Where he was getting this food I do not know, nor do I care as long as he shares.

"You know you're not so bad for a four year old," Thalia ruffled his hair and started jogging in place while I collapsed on a log. I half envied her. She was always so full of energy, so stunning even when she didn't try. I thought about my icky mess of tangled blond locks which I doubted still looked blond even though we'd only been out here for two days. My skin was grimy and sunburned, hers was tan and glowing, I was covered in scratches and scrapes, she had one bruise on her knee, my clothes were in tatters, my jeans already ripped, my knees already skinned, my hands already scraped, the sleeves of my shirt were pretty much nonexistent. Thalia's clothes all looked like they had just come out of the washing machine and had been ironed. It just wasn't fair.

"Thanks, you too…well for a girl I mean…" Timmy grinned at her and then turned his attention to me. "Annabeth are you tired? We can take a rest you know." His big eyes were so full of concern and sympathy. I looked up a Thalia her eyes held the same emotions. It made me really angry. I didn't need their pity. Thalia never pitied me. I didn't need sympathy. I am perfectly capable, I am fine, I don't care if I'm a mess and can barely move because of all those stupid monsters, I am Annabeth Chase and I can do-

"Yeah I'm really tired, can we take a rest."

Defeat. It's a terrible feeling.

I leaned my head on Thalia's backpack and shut my eyes, enjoying the crickets chirping and the absence of human voices. It was calming. We'd been traveling for two days. Argus had dropped us off somewhere in Tennessee and we had somehow ended up in the jungle (well actually Thalia said it was a forest but I'm calling it a jungle because it sounds a lot cooler and more dangerous), don't ask how though 'cause I don't know. Thalia told us we needed to head more north and since she's all Hunter-ey now we decided to trust her. Let me tell you, this is the worst quest I've ever been on. It's terrible. Horrific even. We'd already been attacked by twenty three monsters, yeah I counted, seven of which were unrecognizable and let me tell you very hard to kill. We were escaping with mere luck, my spirits were crushed and I had an odd feeling that it was because this was the first quest I'd been on without Percy. The only thing keeping me going was that at the end I would get to see Percy; that I would get to see his messy hair and green eyes again, that I would be able to hear that awkward chuckle again; his bad imitation of Mickey Mouse, to just_ see_ him again would make this all worth while.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes Timmy?"

"It's the journey that counts not the destination."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"We're never going to get to the destination if you don't try or have a better attitude. The journey counts more than the destination because you only get to the destination if you do the journey right."

"I'll take that as my cue to get up and start walking."

"I'm serious Annabeth think about that."

"Yeah, ok I'll make the journey good so we can get to the destination."

"You better or there's not going to be a destination."

I sighed and hopped up, tossing Thalia's silvery backpack towards her, slinging my own over my shoulder. I trekked ahead, enjoying the cool breeze on my burned skin and the leaves crunching under my sneakers. Sometimes Timmy really confused.

"Come on guys, we're going to get out of this jungle by the end of the night so pick up the pace" I beckoned for them to speed up. Timmy's little legs sped up to match the pace of my long ones, Thalia started walking instead of strolling in slow motion.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes, Thalia?"

"We're almost out of the forest, we should set up camp somewhere in here. We need to rest, none of us have slept in three days, that's not good and we need our energy."

"Can we sleep in a hotel?" Timmy's biy eyes lit up, well actually his whole face lit up, like a christmas tree.

"Um you see Timbo there aren't really any hotels out here." I winced as his expression fell.

"Oh" his little lip jutted out.

"…..I guess we could look for one." Defeat….again, aw crap.

"I knew we shouldn't have brought the kid! Him and Percy! They destroy your will power! BOYS!" Thalia cantankerously crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"They make you weak!"

"Isn't it ok to be weak every once in awhile? Isn't ok to not be rock solid twenty four seven. Can't we be human for a little while?"

"Not at a time like this you can't!"

"Why not?" I kept my voice even, however Thalia's voice was verging on screaming.

"Because Kronos will use you! If you're weak he'll find you and he'll break you!" her voice rose, "Why do you think I joined the hunt? Do you seriously think I _wanted _to leave behind you? To leave behind my whole world? Luke? Of course not! I joined the hunt because boys make me….so _pathetic._ I can't afford to be weak Annbeth!" her voice broke. "You saw me last year with Luke. He makes me so weak it's sick. I can't be anywhere near that. It's not safe. It's not fair but it's not safe!"

I gaped at her.

"Well I highly doubt Percy would use me." I chewed on my lip. _What was Thalia getting at?_

"He would never." She agreed.

"And I'm pretty sure a four year old cracking my will power isn't going to end the world, Thalia?"

"Annabeth. You are so lucky. _So _lucky. You don't even realize it. Do you know how _hard_ it is for the boy you love to be hated by all, to be worse than dead…to b-betray you? You have Percy! He'd never do a thing to hurt you. He loves you to pieces." Her chin jutted out and she angled her eyes downward. "It's not fair." Thalia started sobbing hysterically, like shoulders shaking, sobs wracking throughout her body, tears cascaded down her cheeks, falling in puddles on the ground, her knees wobbled and she teetered precariously. I was suddenly not so jealous of her anymore.

Defeated. Again. I don't like this emotion, it's something new to me and I'm not too fond of it. I'm not going to feel defeat though at the end of this quest. I refuse. I won't be defeated. I'm going to win. I hugged Thalia, standing on tiptoes.

"Thalia…." Timmy tugged on her hand.

"You gonna go all fortune cookie on us now Tim?" I grinned down at him.

"Yup."

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing I really really appreciate. I don't really like this chapter and it doesn't make too much sense but reveiw anyways. Sorry in advance for mistakes. Constructive criticism appreciated, flames accepted though not always appreciated. Regarding my color metaphoric thing in the last chapter I think this is what I meant (though Timmy confuses me also and he's my own character! I know sad, right?)**

**white=yellow**

**Black=blue**

**grey=green**

**So nobody really likes grey Annabeth was saying, it's an icky color. So Timmy, regarding the fact that Percy's eyes are green and the fact that green is a very pretty color is saying that if you could have things green would you really want them yellow and blue? Ok yeah just forget it. If you get it, you get it. If you don't I'm sorry, I don't get it either.**

**If I don't get.....twelve reviews I'm not going to write the next chapter so clickety clickety on the review button. You know you want to! Love you guys.**

**Over and out.**


	8. Nobodies Perfect

Perfect does not exist. Yes, I know it has taken me quite awhile to figure this out but as I stared in the long mirror in this dumpy motel, a forever fifteen year old crying in her sleep and a way too deep four year old sleeping in a twin bed, hands interlocked behind me and the moon casting an eerie shadow over our belongings, I'm finally realizing it.

I looked in the mirror. My nose is too big. My eyes are two small. My ears stick out too much. My hair is in dire need of a cut. Grant it now my skin is clean because I took a nice long shower and my hair is no longer resembling a birds nest but I am far from perfect. I'm not always right, however much I think I am. I don't always act like I should.

Thalia though on first glance may seem glowing and happy and all beautiful. She's already Artemis's right hand man (or rather…woman?) and her skin is flawless and her eyes and striking but she's not perfect.

Percy with his messy black hair that always seems to fall just right in his big green eyes, with is big strong arms and his tough, tan skin. Beneath all that he's just a sixteen year old kid who gives out reassuring smiles but on the inside is a five year old with too many responsibilities who just wants someone to hold his hand. Percy's not perfect.

The gods, almighty and all-knowing with their power and menacing stares, with their "brilliant ideas" aren't perfect even if they have numerous buildings named after them, even if people cower in their glory, they're not perfect.

I'm not perfect.

Thalia's not perfect.

Timmy's not perfect.

Percy's not perfect.

The gods aren't perfect.

Nothing's perfect and you know what it doesn't completely suck. It's actually kind of nice.

"Annieee" Timmy sat up suddenly, his hair a rumpled mess.

"Yes Timmy?"

"I made a big mistake!"

"What? What's the matter Timmy?" His eyes were open wide and he looked as if he'd done the worst thing possible.

"I-I-I there was this boy in my dream and he was kind of scary and he scared me so much that I told him where we were. I'm so sorry Annabeth, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have! I'm a bad person!" he buried his head in his hands, whimpering._ Was it Luke in his dream? Oh gods no! We had to get running! Where was my bag? Was it in the bathroom? No, no it was…_

"You're not a bad person Timmy" I patted his curls reassuringly. "You just made a mistake."

"Then I'm a bad person!" he persisted.

"Just because a person makes a mistake doesn't make them a bad person."

"It doesn't?"

"No, it just makes them human."

"Oh" he seemed a little shocked, like "Whoa-she's-right-for-once." I am often right Timmy if you didn't notice, just not in the emotions department…._LUKE! Gotta get a move on it. Where's my bag, where's my bag?_

"THALIA GET YOUR SCRAWNY BUTT OUT OF BED AND GET YOUR STUFF TOGETHER! We're leaving! _Now"_ I kicked her affectionately awake and we did what any normal person would do, we ran. Oh and boy did we run.

We were out of the crappy motel, past the little bagel shop, speeding ahead of the bus stop, way out of the crazy town, sprinting past the forest we'd been traveling in earlier, skipping through Nashville and across the Tennessee border, breathing heavily, clutching out sides when I halted to a stop. Timmy was still flying ahead and rammed into my butt, Thalia sped to a stop a few feet away.

"What?" Thalia raised an eyebrow, her tear stained face shining in the dark.

"Timmy….." _How could I be so dumb?_

"What Annie?"

"What did the boy look like?" _Luke wasn't a boy. He was a man. How could I be so stupid, not asking him what the scary boy looked liked?_

"Well his eyes were black and his hair was black, really black, and he looked sad and angry and mad all at the same time." Timmy shuddered as he spoke, his little shoulders shaking. Thalia gave me this look like "That-ain't-Luke" and I sneered back with a "no-freaking-duh."

"Nico! Not Luke!" I cried, collapsing on the cement sidewalk, narrowly missing a piece of pink chewing gum. _Yick._ We were in a sleepy little suburb with a bunch of identical houses with little manicured front lawns. It was all rather eerie. Just so.....proper and weird and movie "settish" in a bad way.

"Who's Nico?" Timmy cocked his head to the left questioningly, his light brown hair falling into his big purple eyes.

"He's a good friend of mine. A little boy, just twelve. He's had a pretty tough life. His sister died a couple years back and he blames it on Percy, never gotten over it. I feel so bad for him."

"He didn't look twelve in my dream, he looked more like your age."

"Maybe's he's grown, he ran away awhile ago. I suppose he's going through puberty and such, I mean it's possible that he's just hit that age and shot up like Percy did. Oh I remember when Percy turned thirteen, his voice started cracking, we teased him relentlessly. It was so funny when he started shaving, he would always come down to breakfast with his face covered in bandaids, he didn't ever get how to do it without cutti-"

"'kay Annabeth, not really caring about that at the moment, caring a hell of a lot more about if I can collapse next to you 'cause it's my little cousin Nico coming or if it's Kronos coming."

"Sorry, sorry. So he probably just hit that age, yeah know, Tim?"

"Oh…." He nodded his little head vigorously. I jumped to my feet and started pacing back and forth. _Should we go back to the motel for Nico, or……_

I felt a light squeeze on my hips, two strong hands, and I immediately started screaming and kicking my leg back and elbowing the person behind me, freaking out. Great just what I need when I'm about to have a mental breakdown, some creepy rapist man in the little suburb.

"ANNIE STOP!" a gruff voice cried, putting there hands in front of their face protectively.

"How do you know my name?" I backed away, utterly creeped.

"Annabeth it's me!" he cried as if I would know.

"Who are you?" I took another step back, tripping over Timmy who scowled up at me, rubbing his skinned knee. I gave him an apologetic look and he shrugged, hopping back to his feet. His Spiderman, light up, Velcro sneakers flashing dimly in the dark street.

"It's me Annabeth" the person gripped my shoulders.

I looked at him, his hair was shaggy and black and his eyes were dark and seemingly emotionless, like big black holes. His skin was pale but had an olive under tone that made him look quite Italian and his black jeans fit tightly, his grey shirt fit loosely. He was actually rather attractive in a weird way. Way out of my league though, probably around ninteen or twenty. He looked almost scared of himself, of his large muscles and his strong jaw, like it was something knew and scary to him. It was almost amusing the way he realized he was holding me so tightly that it hurt. He looked familiar but I couldn't quite place it. _Who was he?_

"Who are you?" I wiggled in his grasp, floundering around.

"It's me! Nico!"

**I am soooooooooooooooo sorrry. I can't believe it took me this long. I've been so busy and I am so sorry! You have no reason to still be following this story. I get out of school in like a week so I should be able to update quicker. I am so sorry again. I apologize for the short length, long wait, and errors. To whoever is reviewing named C why have you given up? I'm not sure I quite get what you mean. To those who reviewed thanks a million I love you guys to pieces. Ok you know the deal, clickety clickety on the review button and I'll be happy. Love you guys. Over and out.**


	9. The eyes tell it all

**Sorry in advance for spelling/grammatical errors.**

"And I don't know what to do!" he wrung his hands nervously collapsing on the sidewalk by us.

"Don't worry, Nico. It just…..it doesn't make sense. How do you go to bed twelve and a wake up fifteen, nearly sixteen…?" I pondered, pursing my lips.

"Well……" Timmy looked at me timidly.

"Well what?"

"Well Kronos is the time god…..right?"

"Right….."

"So couldn't he…..if he wanted to….age someone?" Timmy cocked an eyebrow questioningly at me. The dark was eerily bouncing off everyone's features and to be quite frank it was a little scary. We should really get out of this creepy street corner and start getting closer to Percy….or maybe I really just don't want to be in this super scary little town but still……

"…yes he could…" I squeaked.

"But why?" Nico put his head in his hands. I was still trying to get used to this whole Nico being old thing. He looked like an eighteen year old but apparently was only fifteen, sixteen in six days (Percy was sixteen in four), but he acted like a twelve year old. It was hurting my brain a little.

"Because" I sucked in a sharp breathe, realization washing over me. "Because then Nico would be the prophecy kid and Percy wouldn't."

"But Percy's already dead, Kronos should have just waited." Thalia argued. I choked up when she said dead because he _wasn't_ dead, I was very adament about that. Percy was just.....he was just….on vacation and we had to go save –er bring him back from vacation.

"Well he'd have to wait four years, we could get stronger, he could get weaker. It's in his favor right now and obviously he's a little impatient and I mean if you could with a snap of your fingers speed things up, wouldn't you?"

"But that's terrible! I don't want to be the prophecy kid!" Nico toyed with the black shoelaces on his beat up converse.

"Do you think Percy wanted to be the prophecy kid?" I cocked an eyebrow at him and he sheepishly shook his head.

I dipped my finger into a puddle, chewing on my lip. _What would it be like if I was the prophecy kid? Hmm....that's interesting thought. I'd beat Kronos. _Then my reality check voice decided to argue with my mind. _Yeah, uh-huh, Annie. You'd freak. You'd be a wreck and you know you wouldn't be able to kill Luke. It's best Percy's the prophecy kid, you know he can do it. _I sighed. My reality check voice was always right. It wasn't fair.

"Well that sucks." Nico sighed.

"Majorly sucks."

"Big time sucks."

"Sucks on ice."

"Sucks big time."

"Sucks a lot."

"Sucks really bad."

"Sucks balls."

"Sucks—wait a second! Timmy did you just say sucks balls?"

"Uh yeah?"

I rolled my eyes. _Kids these days…_

"So what are we going to do?" Nico lifted his head, shaggy black hair and all, to give me a questioning look.

"Um, well we're on a quest to you know get Percy back so…" I trailed off. _So maybe Nico you could help us out and just get your dad to let us get him back that way he's the prophecy kid and……_

"And you want me to help you get Percy back…"

"Right you are Nico" Thalia chewed on her lip.

"I'll see what I can—"

And then a puddle on the asphalt starting talking, but of course being demigods we didn't get freaked out, we knew it was just an Iris Message.

"Annabeth? Annabeth?" It was Alex. He was so lucky he was just a floating hologram or I probably would have punched him again. His nose had one of those butterfly clasps on it and he still had a black eye. His blonde hair was all mussed up, like he'd been running his hands through it and tugging on it a lot and his tee-shirt was rumpled like he'd just woken up from a fitful sleep.

"Alex." My fists clenched involuntarily.

"Listen I know you're mad at me but this is important, so hear me out, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, make it quick."

"Chiron was on Mount Olympus and Apollo said that he heard from Hermes who was told by Hera who heard from Athena who heard from Zeus who heard from Artemis who heard it from a little birdie who heard it—"

"Ok kid! What did he hear! I don't care who heard it from whom!" Thalia cried.

"Ok, jeez, sorry. Kronos is planning an attack on you guys. Chiron said you better get Percy back and fast." He shook his head and wrung his hands out nervously.

"Ok, thanks, Alex."

"Annabeth wait! I'm sorry ok! Be careful! Wait—" He started but I had already waved my hand through the mist, cutting off the message.

Silence. Complete and total silence. I fiddled with a hair elastic on my wrist. I just wanted Percy back. I really needed him, seriously I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to take this. I _need _him to be here right now, to hold my hand, to tease me, to….just be Percy. I know, I know I'm supposed to be strong, to be able to do this on my own. But I can't. I just can't.

"So Kronos _is _coming to attack us…" Timmy said, chewing on his lip.

"And I guess that means we better get moving."

Nobody moved. We all sat on our lazy, sorry butts pitying ourselves. But we couldn't pity ourselves we had to get moving and now. So I hopped to my feet, I mean it is _my_ quest and started walking. Better find a train station or something.

"Annabeth, I have this way we can travel…."Nico tapped me on the shoulder and I nearly shrieked again. I was still trying to get used to this whole old Nico thing.

"Well spit it out, boy, we don't have all eternity here!" Thalia cried.

"Ok, well I'm gonna need some hellhounds and then…it's called shadow-traveling." Nico looked hesitant before inserting two fingers into his mouth and letting out a long, high pitched whistle. Two hellhounds appeared out of nowhere, bounding and licking our faces and knocking us to the ground. Mrs. O'Leary and friend.

"Ok just hop on and she'll take it from there." Nico explained, getting his hellhounds to calm down.

"Here Timmy, you and I can share." I nodded to Mrs. O'Leary and Timmy grinned excitedly and mounted the dog. He looked like a little kid riding an elephant at the circus. I rolled my eyes at the giddy boy and hopped on behind him. Thalia hopped on the other one.

"Ok Mrs. O'Leary, Nellie, you ready?" Nico looked at the hellhounds with a grin. They panted and drooled. _Ick._

And then they stepped into the shadows and I felt like I couldn't breathe. But just as quickly as the darkness had came it was over. We were no longer in the creepy suburb but rather in a dry, wheat field. This would have been nice if it weren't for the whole Luke being right there and the army of monsters behind him.

We were royally screwed.

"Uh-oh" Timmy looked at me. He didn't look scared, he looked determined, like "lets-go-kick-some-monster-butt."

"Annabeth?" Nico looked at me with big black eyes, filled with fear and worry. "This is bad, this is really bad."

Yes, Nico may look like he's nineteen, be fifteen, and act like a clueless school boy but his eyes were that of a confused twelve year old and I could totally relate. The eyes tell it all.

"Yes Nico this is bad, very bad indeed."

**I am soooooo sorry for the wait. I was on vacation for the past two and half weeks and before that school was busy. I promise, pretty promise, I'll update by Monday if I get ten reviews. I really, really am sorry. You have every right to hate me****. Well you know the deal "You know you want to, clickety, clickety on the review button" and of course "Over and out."**


	10. I'm scared and dead and not having fun

**Sorry in advance for spelling/grammatical mistakes**

Percy's Point of View

Being dead is not fun.

I can tell you that. There are _no _video games, _no _swimming pools, _no _oceans or beaches, _no _sports, there's _no _television, _no_ parties, _no _blue chocolate chip cookies, _no _cokes, _no nothing. _Most of all, no Annabeth, no Grover, no Chiron, no _people_.

Ok, yes, there are people, there's _a_ _lot _of people but here's the thing: they're _dead_. Who wants to hang out with dead people? Call me crazy, dead people aren't very lively.

I'M NOT DEAD!

I refuse to admit it. I am alive. No, I'm not in denial. I am _not _dead and if I am, I'm going to find a way back up there. Why? Not for me. Not for my friends. Not for the prophecy but for Alex. I just have this urge to pound his skull in, yeah know? Once I injure him I can die in peace.

Now I've seen some pretty cool people down here, Hercules, Achilles, George Washington, Billy Mays, Michael Jackson (ok he was actually a little creepy), Benjamin Franklin, Jackie Robinson, my Great Uncle Joe, and a bunch of other really important people that would probably have Annabeth jumping up and down, and I'm still on this ridiculously long river with Charon going on and on and on about being overworked and underpaid. I was ready to rip my hair out.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!"

I snapped my head up from my day dreaming, my eyes wide. That voice. That voice was the voice that haunted little children in their sleep. It's the scary movie bad guy voice. It's the creepy, insanely scary monster under your bed voice.

It was Hades, my uncle.

"Um, Lord Hades!" I stumbled to my feet and managed a bow.

"Come, boy."

Hades is a scary man, a very scary man. Not many things scare me, ok a lot of things scare me, but not many things scare me enough that I can't muster up the courage to face them. I thought I could muster up enough courage to face the frightening god, I really thought I could but looking at his swirling cloak of lost souls and his gaunt sunken face and his thin lips I was very scared. It wasn't just the creepy cloak, sunken face and barely there lips though, if that was all there was it would have been just scary. But that wasn't it, it was his sad, sad eyes that made me not want to get up. He just looked so heartbroken and it made my heart break because I shouldn't be afraid of someone this sad. It made me feel almost _guilty._

However, I am Percy Jackson and he is my uncle and it's silly for me to be afraid of him so I stood up and allowed him to grab my arm and "zap" us to his palace.

Hade's palace is not a pretty place. It's a scary place. Everything is all dusty and covered in spiderwebs and there's skeletons lurking in corners and bats flapping near the high, vaulted ceilings and everything black and grey and red and just plain scary, like pee your pants scary. The floors were dusty and stone and it sort of reminded me of a dungeon. I'm not so big on dungeons

"It's so empty here without Persephone, I hate summer…" He trailed off murmuring under his breath.

"Um, sir, not to be rude or anything but is there something you want?" I met Hades eyes as he sunk into a bone chair, talk about creepy, huh? And then, get this, he offered _me _a bone chair! I politely declined, nor siree, no bone chairs for Percy.

Hades rubbed the bridge of his long nose and emitted a long sigh. "I'm giving you an option."

"What kind of option." I asked.

"Percy, would you like to live again."

I just stopped breathing, no kidding. Seriously if I wasn't dead already (yes I've finally accepted the fact) I would have died of….um, what'd you call it....... maloxygenation? Yeah, that's a word….I think. Oxygen is key when you're living, not so much when you're….deading? Haha, I'm just full of wonderful words today.

"Well…..duh!" I cried. _Of course I want to live! What is he crazy?_

"Is this duh a….slang term?"

"Yes Uncle Hades." I resisted the urge to snort. "It means, like, obviously."

"So you mean yes."

"Yes."

"Yes it means yes or yes to wanting to live?"

"Um…yes."

"Yes to meaning yes or yes to yes to wanting to live?"

"….."

"Percy?"

"Uncle Hades, yes to everything!"

"Ok."

I shifted my weight from foot to foot and rubbed my temples. That really hurt my brain, really, really hurt my brain.

"So, urm, Lord Hades how do you propose that I live again?"

"Well I _am _a god!"

"So what are you waiting for? Make me live, dude!"

"Dude? Is that some sort of slang word?"

"Yeah, it means, like man."

"So you mean 'make me live, man?'?" He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the left, chewing on his lip, utter bewilderment written across his face. You would have thought he'd keep up with the modern things. I guess being isolated and surrounded by dead people from the past kind of keeps you in past.

"Yes and don't you dare go off on another tangent!" I wagged my index finger at him.

"Yes sir, I mean….wait, don't tell me what to do!" He hung his head in shame and then lifted it again, realizing that I probably shouldn't be ordering him around.

"I'm sorry Lord Hades."

"Good, now as far as making you live again, I can't just…..do it. That would be unfair and everyone else would want me to make them live so I can't just do it. Capeesh ?"

"Capeesh, so how do you propose to make me live again?"

"Well that little girlfriend of yours –"

"Annabeth is not my girlfriend!" I blushed a furious shade of red.

"I didn't even say Annabeth." He raised an eyebrow at me before continuing. "As I was saying. _Annabeth_, who is _not_"-- he rolled his eyes-- "your girlfriend is on a quest to bring you back. Apparently the world can't go on without Percy Jackson"-- he rolled his eyes again—"And my stupid son went off to go help."

"Oh."

He lowered his voice and leaned in closer before continuing. "Percy, Nico cannot be the prophecy kid. He's too young, too confused. Kronos has aged him and in seven days, two days after your birthday, he'll be sixteen. We can't let him get to sixteen before you. I'm going to er-speed up their journey and make it a littler er-easier for them to 'bring you back.'"

"KRONOS WHAT?"

"He aged Nico, he's fifteen, nearly sixteen."

"How could you let that happen?"

"He's not my responsibility!"

"He's your son!"

"I don't have the time to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble!"

"Lord Hades, with all do respect, isn't keeping your son from being the prophecy kid, saving the world pretty much, worth your time?"

"Who's making you live again?"

I fell silent.

"You are, sir."

"That's what I thought."

I fiddled with my thumbs. Don't mess with the guy bringing you back to life, it's logical really and without Annabeth here I have to be logical on my own so I shut my mouth.

"You are dismissed, Percy."

"Thank you Uncle Hades."

What if Nico didn't make it? What if Kronos got to them before they got to me? What if for some reason they decided Nico was good enough and they didn't need me anymore? What if they just left me here, dead…..

I was scared. I was scared to be dead, scared that I wouldn't see the people I loved ever again, scared that for once in my life I was completely and totally helpless because I couldn't help, I couldn't be there to jump in front of Nico when a sword was coming, to put my arms around Annabeth when she cried. I couldn't be there. So yes, I was very scared.

I think though that being scared is ok, because you can still be courageous because being courageous isn't about not being afraid of anything, being courageous is rather about facing things that you _know_ you're afraid of. So I stood up, leaving behind my uncle and his palace and I strode towards Elysian with my head held high.

What would I give to punch Alex right now?

**To Rose, this is a T rated fic, obviously there's going to be some language, but I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway and I really feel badly that because I used a word, don't even know what word you're talking about, but that I used a word that for some reason caused you to stop reading this.**

**Ok I hope you guys liked it, cause I didn't haha. Well clickety clickety on the review button. I love all you readers. Over and out.**


End file.
